Mysterious Past
Mysterious Past: A character has an unknown history that is only hinted at during a series. This is done by writers to allow hidden talents, secret relationships, etc., limited in realistic stories by the character's age. In speculative fiction, such as fantasy or science fiction, the character may have unlimited life experience as needed by the plot, a cliche called Expansion Pack Past, perhaps due to immortality, time travel, etc. Bmup1p9019.jpg|Gay/Lesbian Youth go clubbing. Examples: * In Cowboy Bebop, the entire cast have largely unrevealed life stories, except forJet Black's former police detective career, injury causing his bionic arm and corrupt ex-partner, Fad; Radical Eddie's father, Faye Valentine's childhood, Spike Spiegel's former membership in the Red Dragon Tong/Triad, old flame, Julia and old friend turned archenemy, Vicious, etc. Ein is revealed as a "Data Dog," but the term is never defined. * The Jason Bourne books and movies depend on their hero's amnesia, in which he slowly remembers his skills and Bourne Identity as an elite CIA spy and super soldier. * The Dollars Trilogy, starred Clint Eastwood as the Man With No Name (TV Tropes Wiki, 2006-18). Bmup1p24036.jpg|Brother Muscle gets even. In Brother Muscle: * Most of the cast except Ultraperson and Brother Muscle have largely unrevealed names, families, motivations, etc. The whole series occurs in a[[City With No Name| City With No Name.]] * Freddy Hartmann's education before high school, his parents' full names and occupations, his father's whereabouts and activities between divorcing Mrs. Hartmann,'and visiting Freddy with her at St. Brigit's Hospital; the names of all 'Gay/Lesbian Youth members except Steve, Nora Garcia and Amanda remain unknown. He and Tasha Horner learn the formula of the Mutagen Goo from the Muscle Computer, but it isn't revealed to the reader. The faces of Freddy's Knife Nut and Chem Class Shooter are shown later, but both characters remain anonymous. Their motives for mugging Freddy and shooting up his class are never stated. * Only Roberto Aguilera has a last name and known future career. His lover Francisco doesn't. Pundit and Puissance's Alter Egos are unrevealed, even when Pundit's Powered Armor is removed after capture by Brother Muscle and Ultraperson. The Near Future 2013 the assassins and Future Roberto hail from is not shown, but is possibly The Future is Noir and Free Love Future, judging by the contract assassination, which implies organized crime. The lack of homophobia by the hit men and Roberto's high security management position, despite his bisexuality, indicates LGBT rights reforms in that future (Lathan, 2013). '90s Los Rios Skyline 4.png|'90s Los Rios Skyline '80s Los Rios Skyline.jpg|'80s Los Rios Skyline * These unexplained identities and behaviors are all explained in the proposed reimagined series, Renown & Fascinator (Ultraperson and Brother Muscle), since logically the protagonists are telepathic and would read other characters' minds. Renown's ancestral planet, Chaadi, was a galactic empire until a Cycle of Revolution turned it into a failed state. Her people's Flying Brick powers were caused by genetic engineering and nanotechnology into Super Soldiers, to fight off monsters on their Death World planet. The S.S. Mokk, Natasha's (Tasha's) antiwar activist parents' spaceship, was commanded by the former space hero Susix "The Starbuster " Zaar and her crew, all veterans of the first revolution, which overthrew the previous tyrant....Nyca, their intended destination, was a utopian galactic empire and wartime ally of the Mokk crew during the revolution. They landed in the earth city of Los Rios, where Darryl Frederick Hartmann (Muscle) was born, in the 1970s. The Hartmanns were Education Mama Charlene Josephine and Jock Dad Joseph Vincent Hartmann, both '60s high school sweethearts and Jerk Jock bullies and hippies-turned '80s Yuppie executives. Darryl was an autistic, bisexual and transgender child prodigy, whose parents abused him from kindergarten to high school due to the above tendencies, their own abusive upbringing and conservative corporate careers. He befriended Natasha at her parents' alma mater, James A. Garfield High School or "Gunfield High," an Inner City School. Due to the Horners' telepathy, they gave Darryl an extraterrestrial supercomputer containing Nanites, which transformed him into the superhero Fascinator, for his own safety, after learning of his child abuse. The Mass Murder was committed by Eugene Claude Piggott, a sociopathic student, armed with Assault Weapons, pipe bombs, an improvised flamethrower and a survival knife, all stolen from his abusive, alcoholic, survivalist parents. He wanted revenge and murder-suicide and killed 25 people, including his ex-girlfriend, the principal and Darryl's chemistry teacher. Fortunately, Renown captured him, resurrected all dead and psychically healed all wounded. She was delayed stopping a mass shooting across town at Los Rios Downtown Post Office by a disgruntled postal worker, at the same time....Their fought their first villains together, the Southside Skulls, founded in Garfield High in the '70s by their leader Anthony "The Annihilator" Bartoskewitz, now running the Micro-Mart convenience store as a criminal "front.," since his parole in The Nineties. The Gang Bangers now numbered 100 locally, 50, 000 in USA, Canada and Central America, drug dealing since the '80s, when he ran it as a prison gang....(Lathan, 2019) '80s Darryl Hartmann.jpg|'80s Darryl Hartmann '80s Renown.png|'80s Renown '90s BBW Renown.jpg|'90s BBW Renown Darla's pictures-6-15-2017 595.jpg|'90s Fascinator Bmupp4.gif|Pundit and Puissance attack Roberto and Francisco. Acknowledgements: * Lathan, D.V., Brother Muscle & Ultraperson #1-2 (1993; rev. 1999; publ. 2013); Brother Muscle Wiki (2013-19) * TV Trope Wiki, (2006-18) Category:Characters Category:Metafiction Category:Media